SURPRISE!
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Angel is left out... but is for a good reason? Read and find out. A oneshot. A long oneshot.


**_Larson owns all and I apologise for the length and rushedness of the chapter. I just couldnt wait to get to the end! _**

**_I REPOSTED THIS AND FIXED A REALLY BIG MISTAKE I MADE! lol! _**

Angel walked into the loft, Collins had ran ahead of her as he wanted to show Maureen his new…well she wasn't exactly sure what it was, but as long as he was happy, so was she

Angel walked into the loft, Collins had ran ahead of her as he wanted to show Maureen his new…well she wasn't exactly sure what it was, but as long as he was happy, so was she. Maureen and Collins were huddled in a corner looking at Collins' new, for lack of a better word, toy.

"Hey Mark, Roger, Joanne, Mimi, Maureen, how are you all?" Angel plonked herself down on the couch between Mark and Joanne, she put her arms around both of them.

"Meh." Was all Maureen said in reply.

"I am okay," Replied Joanne. "I'm exhausted though. I have a giant case I am working on, so… Maureen is starved for attention. You should've seen the look on her face when Collins came in."

Angel gave Joanne a reassuring hug.

"I got some great new footage today. And I wasn't even planning on filming I was just walking to the store and… Yeah… I'll let you see it later." Mark said, reminding Angel of a kid, needing approval.

"I'd love to see it later." Angel said smiling at Mark.

"I learnt a new routine at work yesterday, so my feet and legs are killing me." Mimi said, rubbing her legs.

"Oh, Mimi-chica, I am sure your doing fine." She removed her arm from around Joanne's shoulder and tapped Mimi on the nose.

"I finally tuned my guitar. But then Mark moved it and dropped it and… well… a string broke, so I had to restring it. So it's out of tune again." Roger said looking angsty. Angel just laughed as Mimi ruffled his hair.

"So…" Angel started. "Does anyone know what they are talking about?" Angel motioned to her lover and Maureen.

"Well… no." Mark replied for the group. "I think it's a new technological, thingo. But we aren't sure."

"Hey Maureen!" Roger yelled to the diva. "What's that thing?"

"A secret." She yelled back, un-necessarily loud.

Now five of the seven bohemians in the loft were worried. Whenever they have a secret, they cause trouble.

"Honey…" Angel pouted. "Does it hack anything, re-programme, rewire or do anything else illegal?" Angel asked, putting on her cutest voice to match the pout.

"Can't tell you." Was the only response she received.

"Here." Mimi whispered. "I will go into the kitchen and ease drop and see if I can figure anything out."

Mimi got up slowly, carefully and quietly walking to the kitchen. Just as Mimi crossed the thresh hold to the kitchen, she was motioned to.

"Mimi!" Maureen mock whispered. "Come here."

Mimi went over and sat next to Collins. Her eyes widened as she got drawn into their, what everyone could only assume was a, diabolical plan.

"Okay, this is just weird." Mark said. "I am going to see what's going on." Mark walked over. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Mimi leaned over and whispered something in his ear, a grin spread across his face, and his eyes grew wide, much like the dancer's had before as he too got involved in the mystery plan.

"Okay," Roger said. "Let me over there."

"No, no." Angel said. "Wait. Just wait. Maybe Mark will tell us." Angel reached for the remote and clicked on the T.V. Maybe some bad midday soaps would be on.

Ten minutes later, Days of Our Lives was starting, and Angel was getting impatient. As was Roger.

"No! I cant stand it anymore. I want to be involved!" Roger suddenly said, as he walked over. "What the fuck is going on over here?" Collins leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes grew curiously wide as he leaned in and contributed.

Joanne and Angel exchanged a glance.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Joanne whispered to Angel.

"I don't know. And I don't know I want to." Angel replied, smirking. If she knew Collins, which she did, it was probably just some stupid decoding thing. And an evil plan. Angel didn't need to be involved.

"Hey Jo!" Collins yelled over. "Come 'ere for a minute!"

Joanne got up and walked over. Glancing apologetically over her shoulder at Angel. Even though she said she wanted nothing to do with it, Joanne sensed that Angel wanted to be included just as much as she did.

Angel looked at the T.V. willing herself not to cry. So what everyone was involved but her? They all loved her. She was the glue. She looked down at her skirt and fiddled with a loose thread. Twirling it around her fingers, she began to hum her favourite song from when she was a child to herself, "Yellow Submarine" by the Beatles. It was dorky and she knew it, but she used to love that song. And she still knew all the words. She got through one verse and a chorus when she was interrupted by the rest of the bohemians laughing and nodding in agreement. Tears filled her eyes again. How could they do this to her? She was part of the group and deserved to be included. She wouldn't let them get to her. She wouldn't let them win. But ten more minutes of this soap opera would kill her. She picked up a magazine and began to flip through.

Later, Collins walked over grinning.

"Come on honey, lets go home." He grabbed Angel's hand as if to help her up. Angel pulled her hand away, unable to hide her annoyance at her lover. She stood, un-aided and walked to the door.

"Bye bitches." Collins as he walked out. Angel left in silence.

The walk to Angel's apartment was silent and awkward. Well awkward for Collins at least. He couldn't wait until they got home and Angel spoke to him again.

They walked through the door and hung up their coats before Angel turned on him.

"What was that about?" Angel asked, looking the philosopher right in the eye.

"Nothing Angel. Believe me, you'd get mad if I told you."

"I'll get madder if you don't."

"Please don't get mad at me baby…" Collins wrapped his arms around Angel and leaned down to kiss his neck. "I'll tell you… eventually…"

"No Thomas B. Collins. I want to know now." Angel said pushing Collins away.

"Fine, if you wanna be that way. I won't touch you. At all. But I am still not telling you." Collins said, knowing just how much torture it was going to be not to touch Angel.

"Fine. I'm making dinner. Want some?" Angel replied.

"Sure. But don't make dinner tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Why?" Angel asked. His curiosity sparked again.

"Because. It's to do with the secret."

"Fine." And with that Angel went off to make dinner.

The next morning Angel was woken by the sound of the shower. Usually he was the first awake, maybe he slept in later than he thought.

Angel lay there, listening to Collins sing in the shower, smiling. It was good to be in love. Collins walked in, dripping wet, in a towel.

Angel put on his "seductive smirk" and looked at Collins.

"Hey honey…" He said, in a seductive tone. "Why not just skip getting dressed?" Angel bit his lip.

"No, sweetie, I love you, but I am not touching you. Remember?"

"Yes. I do… I just thought you might have changed your mind."

"Well, I haven't. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Captain Crunch would be good. Thanks honey." Angel got up and walked to the closet as Collins went to prepare breakfast.

Twenty minutes later Angel emerged from their room, dressed in her favourite heels, her wig, her green tights, her white skirt and her red jacket, her make-up was done perfectly. She sat down and ate breakfast without a word, and Collins left for work, nodding as he walked through the door. It was a silent goodbye.

Angel left the apartment twenty minutes later, to do some drumming. He walked around and found a spot, he settled himself in and began a simple beat. Eventually more complicated rhythms wove their way into his simple beat and he was off in his own world. His thought going only where Angel wanted them to. His hands moving almost by themselves, continued the beat that was like background music to his thoughts. He thought of the night he met Collins and all the nights they had spent together since, he thought of all the times they said "I love you" to each other. It didn't matter what Collins was talking to everyone else about, Angel was a new addition and he needed to have time with his old friends, but if it were that simple he could've just said it. Collins was complicated, confusing, almost as stubborn as Angel, but Angel still loved him.

The sun began to go down behind the skyscraper skyline of New York City and Angel packed up and started to walk home.

He walked up the stairs, just wanting to shower, tell Collins he was sorry when he got home and get a big hug.

He walked in the door, Collins was nowhere to be seen. He walked into the bedroom, feeling more than a little disappointed that Collins wasn't there to greet him. Angel walked over to the bed, its surface was covered with red, white and pink rose petals, a bouquet of the same coloured roses lay on Angel's pillow, a note next to it read:

_Angelcake, come to the roof. I'll meet you there. _

Angel brow creased in confusion. This was more than a little unusual.

Angel cautiously walked up the stairs and onto the roof. A small table was right near the far edge, the table was covered in white cloth, candles, a bottle of wine, two wine glasses and two plates.

Collins stepped up behind Angel and nuzzled his neck, his arms encircling Angel. Angel leaned into the embrace.

"I love you." Angel sighed. "I'm sorry for over-reacting."

"No Angel, I love you. More than you know. You look beautiful." He said spinning Angel around and then leading her to the table. Angel sat down and looked at Collins, who was sitting directly across from her.

"Well, dig in." He said motioning to the food on the plates.

He and Angel ate in silence until they were both finished. Collins poured them both a wine.

"To love." He said and held up his glass.

"To love." Angel said, their glasses clinked together, the sound made Angel smile. "Collins honey…"Angel began, with tears of happiness in her eyes. "this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Collins reached over and grabbed Angel's hand.

"Angelcake… you know I love you, more than anything in the world."

Angel nodded in reply, and he did know it too, he was told often enough.

"And I don't know about you, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

More tears welled on the brim of Angel's eyes, threatening to spill over. "I want to spend forever with you too."

Collins smiled, taking reassurance in Angel's words he kept on talking. "Angel baby…" He reached into his pocket. "I love you more than I love anything. More than I love anyone…" Collins got down on one knee, producing a black velvet box from his pocket. "I love you more than I thought was possible to love another human being. Angel Dumott Schunard…" He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Angel sat in a stunned silence, for, he didn't know how long. Finally, when Angel's mouth could work again. "I love you and Collins honey… I would love to." And with that Angel sprang up and hugged Collins, tears of happiness really spilling out of his eyes now. Collins grabbed Angel's left hand and put a ring on the drag queen's ring finger. Collins pulled Angel back into a hug. "I love you…" Angel sighed into Collins' chest.

They started to slow dance as music began to fill the air around them. They danced holding each other close, until the music ended.

"SURPRISE!" The bohemians, Angel's life support friends and friends from the life café jumped out from their hiding places and rushed in to congratulate Angel and Collins.

"Now do you see why we couldn't tell you?" Mimi asked Angel, while coming in to claim her hug.

"Yes Mimi. I do." Angel hugged Mimi hard until Collins pulled Angel away for another dance.

**_This story was soo much fun to write. Tell me if you liked it! Or if you didnt. But include why! Thankyou! Kisses!_**


End file.
